


a night out

by KellyMichiels



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels
Summary: kelly goes on a night out and the unexpected happens





	a night out

I was in the mood for a night of fun and me and some friends went out to dance.  
They came up to the club called rio. they had a rotating dancefloor which was awesome. we were dancing for a while and having fun, but after an hour i was getting bored. my friends were all drunk and busy with their boyfriends and didnt even noticed that i was there.

i went upstairs to the smoking area and placed myself on a chair. i took a cigarette out of my pack and i was searching for my lighter only to find out that i didnt have one on me. "oooh fuck come on." "here" a voice said from next to me. there was a guy holding his lighter up for me and i lid my cigarette. "thanks" i looked up and noticed it was a familiar figure sitting next to me. he had shades on, a jeans and a punisher shirt. he had muscles by looking at his strong arms. i knew him from somewhere and i studied him. "no way is this real?" i was sitting next to norman reedus. "that depends what you're dreaming sweetheart." i blushed because i said that out loud. "nice to meet you, i am kelly." and i gave out my hand. he gave out his hand for a handshake. "nice to meet you too, you're the first ya know." i raised my brow at him. "the first what?" "that doesn't scream or faint when she meets me." i laughed "the thought crossed my mind, but you are just like us only famous so why act like that." he was surprised by my answer and eyed me "what?" he smiled "damn you are different girl" "is that a bad thing?" i asked him. i had always adore him, but i really wanted to talk to him instead of being crazy. "no not at all. i'm glad you're not crazy so i can enjoy your company for the rest of the night." i raised my brow. "you are serious? you want me to stay with you here? there are plenty of other more gorgeous girls you can hang out with here, why me?" he took his shades off now. "because you talk to me like a normal person. i am perfectly comfortable around you to be honest. you are pretty and i think you're smart." without noticing i bit my lip. "and now sexy as hell biting that lip." i blushed again. that was so embarrassing. "sorry i tend to bite my lip when i'm nervous." "why in the hell are you nervous." i eyed him. "hello, i am sitting next to my celebrity crush. i have been a fan for almost 16 years. i always wanted to meet you but never had the chance too and now you are just sitting next to me having a talk. it's freakin me out to be honest." he smiled and chuckled. "i knew it from the moment i saw ya with your friends, that i was going to like ya." i was confused now. "you mean when i came up here?" he shook his head. "no i saw from here down to you and your friends and i saw them ditching you and you just said fuck off and you came up here." he was right i was kinda mad them not looking at me. "yeah that happens when you are the fifth wheel on the wagon." he laughed. "no boyfriend huh?" i shook my head. "no havent met a guy that interested me. i mean i had relations but they don't work out." he turned to me. "why is that you are a nice girl. any guy would be lucky to be with you, but that just my opinion." i blushed again. "can you keep a secret then?, but please dont find it weird" he nodded. "they just arent you" and i bit my lip again. i was scared that i had spook him with this. "wow you are joking right?" i shook my head. "why would you fall for me. come on look at me. i'm a mess." i smiled. he was so adorable being humble. "and you don't really know me. i could be a serial killer for all you know." i eyed him. "seriously? a serial killer? that is what you're going for? i'm not impressed then." i laughed again. "yeah that was embarrassing. it's just i have women throwing themselves at me, but that is because i'm famous. i even had one who called me daryl. i was like that's my characters name. don't you even know my real name and she couldn't answer it." wow that was intense why would women do that to such a nice guy. "don't be mad at them. they just can't see past you being famous. they fall in love with you're looks not who's behind it." wow i didnt just say that. "what about you, how do you think of me?" i was biting my lip again. shit this man really made me nervous. "euhm i would like to get to know the man behind it, after all a character is not real. i want something real. even if that means just to talk like this." his eyes widened. "wow i didnt expect that answer, but thanks i'm enjoying your company actually. do you got a ride home later?" i couldnt do this. i wasnt gonna take advantage of him. "yeah i got a ride with one of my friends. so i'm good." he nodded. "well i think you already know everything about me, so how about you?" he asked me. "well what do you want to know?" he smiled. what was he going to ask me. "age? where do you live? what do you do?" "30. i still live with my parents in New jersey, but me and my kid are moving in a couple of months . we are coming here to New york. i'm a beautyspecialist. anything else?" he was staring at me. "you a kid? boy or a girl and how old?" wow he really wanted to know everything about me. "she is 3 years old." i hoped he wouldnt ask where the dad was. "and the father?" shit he went there. "well me and him wasnt working and we had to go our separate ways. she is with him this weekend." he looked sad now. "sucks giving up your kid doesnt it?" i knew what he meant. he didnt see mingus that much because he lived with helena. "yep and for me its just one every 2 weeks, but i get that you miss your kid." he looked up surprised. "hey thanks that's so weird that you picked that up from me." i placed my hand on his shoulder. "its because i do know you. we have never met, but i know you. you are like my male half as weird as that sounds." he laughed. "you love chocolate, me too. you love animals, i would bring an entire zoo in my house if i could. only a horse i am not too fond off. i mean i think its a beautiful animal, but i will never ride it. you love coffee, me i need coffee or you cant talk to me in the morning" he smiled at me. "wow we do have a lot in common. what movies you like?" he got me there. "lots of movies, only horror is not exactly my thing. i watched the ones you showed up in, but i almost pied my pants. i am kind of a scaredy cat." he smiled. "you don't like horror but you do watch them because i am in it, that is so sweet. i'm sorry i wasnt sitting next to you while you saw them." i laughed. "yeah i would definitely curl up to you if you were." wow that came out much to soon. "sorry i didnt mean it like that." he frowned at me. "why are you apologizing i would hold ya if you were sitting next to me all scared." it looked like he was flirting with me, but i wasnt sure. i just smiled. "maybe next time we can watch a movie together" he said to me. "yeah maybe but how are we going to do that?" he smirked. "well give me your number and i'll just call you" i laughed "yeah and then you never call right?" he looked disappointed. "no i will, i promise." i gave him my number and my phone buzzed. "don't pick up now, but now you have mine." i saw that he called me to see if i gave him the right number and i put him in my phonebook.

we talked to eachother about lots of things. time flew by and after a while norman left. i searched for my friends, but they were nowhere to be found. i called them and they didnt answer. did they just went home without me. so i got out it was almost six in the morning so it wasnt dark outside. i was walking to the nearest bus stop when i got a call. norman appeared on my screen. 

hi its me norman

'yeah i can see that' why was he calling me. i had just seen him.

'are you oke. i hear a lot of noise are you still in the club?'

was he watching me or what. how did he knew that. 'no i am going to the nearest bus stop. my friends totally bailed on me.'

'you wait at that bus stop. i am arranging some transport. in style ofcourse.'

'what the fuck do you mean? what are you up too?'

'just wait there sweetheart, you'll love it, but leave your location of your phone on'

'okay thats creepy, but i'll do it'

'alright, bye'

'bye norman'

i hung up and i had to walk a little further for the bus stop. i waited for about twenty minutes and a limo stopped right in front of me. a guy came up to me. "are you miss kelly?" i was amused. "yes i am." he signaled to follow him to the car opened the door for me to get in. i sat myself down only to see norman sitting on the other side. "are you freakin kidding me reedus? this is not in style. this is amazing. why would you do that for me?" he got up and sat next to me. "because i want you home safe and you said you had never been in a limo and i wanted to make that come through." i smiled. "that is so sweet, thank you." i placed my hand on his knee and i gave him a kiss on the cheek. maybe that wasnt such a good idea coming to think of it afterwards. he was surprised by my move. "are you taking me all the way to jersey?" he nodded. "i said i want you safe, so yeah all the way to jersey." i looked the other way. "what is it?" without looking to him i said: "i just met you and you take the time to hire a limo for me and even join me to get me home and even my own friends dont look at me." i had to hold back some tears. he grabbed my chin to make me look at him. "please dont be sad. a gorgeous girl like you doesnt deserve that. you should be happy all the time. your friends are jerks." i knew that but hearing it from someone else really hurt. these friends werent my besties. the ones i usually went out with didnt have time so i had to call others and well these guys werent so good on staying around when they were drunk, but sober, they were still my friends. "yeah these werent my usual friends to go out with. my besties were busy and i really wanted to go do something so i called them. they are aweful when they drink but sober they are good." he laughed. "no it wasnt otherwise we wouldnt have met and that would have been a shame." i blushed and bit my lip again. "don't do that now." i frowned. "do what?" he came closer. "bite that lip of yours. don't do that. we are alone now and it kinda turns me on to be honest." holy shit i bit my lip even harder now. he closed the distance between us by placing his lips on mine. it wasnt rough but gently like i expected to be when i would get a chance to kiss him. we parted and looked to eachother. "wow i wanted to do that the hole fucking night. so gorgeous, smart and a good kisser." he said to me. i wanted more, but maybe he didnt. maybe i would never see him again. i kissed him again now a little rougher then before. he got into it and grabbed me to straddle his lap. what the hell was i doing. we looked in eachothers eyes again. "i just want to do this, maybe i'm never gonna see you again and you already know how i feel about you. so i'm not taking advantage i just want this for me." he kissed me so softly on my lips. "its okay, we still have a long drive, i got ya." i smiled and took my dress off. i sat on his lap with my underwear and he studied me. "dont ever say you're not pretty, because you are. come here." and our lips sealed again. i pulled his shirt off and his pants with me still sitting on his lap. how he did that, i had no idea. i felt his member hardening beneath me and it turned me on like crazy. he took my bra off and placed me on my back on the seat. luckally the driver couldnt see us, but not hearing us was something different. we were moaning and breathing intense. he pulled my panties off and he already undid his boxers. he was huge. "holy shit" i said. "what?" i pointed to his junk. "yeah dont worry, i believe you are ready enough for me." i blushed because i was soaking wet down there. "i dont think we need foreplay anymore right?" he asked me and i shook my head. "got a condom reedus, because i'm not going to raise a dixon baby after a one night stand." i smiled and he smirked. "of course i do." he grabbed one out of his wallet and wrapped it around him. before i knew it he pushed inside me. "fuuuuucck!!!" i yelled. he moaned in my ear trusting in and out of me. i enjoyed this feeling so much. it was even better then i imagined it. i followed his pounding with my hips. we were now looking at eachother. we felt us getting closer to our climax by just watching our moves. he grabbed my hips and i wrapped my legs around him. "i'm almost there" he said. i couldnt speak it was just so awesome. i just nodded. my body started to get electric shocks as my orgasm broke through and i clenched my nails onto his back. "damn girl" he yelled out and i could feel him cumming too. we stared at eachother for a while. he caressing my nose. we got our clothes back on. "that was awesome. best one night stand ever." he said and i smiled. "thanks handsome." i gave him a kiss in his neck. i heard him moan. "what? you want a second time, we are almost home ya know." he laughed. "no its just my sensitive spot and i cant take another time with ya. this almost killed me." he smirked and kissed me on my lips. we stopped at my parents house and i said goodbye him. "best night ever girl, dont forget that." "thanks for bringing me home and i wont." i kissed him one last time and got out of the car. i watched him leave and my heart just broke. 

this was the best night ever and it was probably never going to happen again. how was i ever going to find another guy to love, when i already found the one and only in my book. i should never have done this.

the end


End file.
